


Pashaara, Kadan

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Kadan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Magic, Bull being useless and then he isn't, Dorian being desperate, Light Masochism, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Spanking, and a poor vial of oil, where the fuck were Varric and Adaar huh?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull falls unconscious during battle and Dorian takes to desperate ends to make sure he doesn't die.<br/>Of course, Dorian didn't care for his own safety despite it.</p><p>Angst and sex follows, for obvious reasons while Bull is just glad to have Dorian, and Dorian deals with the guilt of having used blood magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pashaara, Kadan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> Okay, so my bff and I was talking about angst and Dorian using blood magic to save Bull on skype and this became a thing apparently.
> 
> ALSO!!! BASICALLY A GIFT FOR HER BC SHE GOT AN A ON HER EXAM WHICH IS GREAT!!!!!!  
> so, enjoy the weird angst and the sex UwU

There was blood everywhere. Running from his nose, mouth, ears and cuts. Dorian’s head was throbbing painfully and his ears ringing as he swayed where he stood. He’d depleted almost all his mana and used the last of his potion flask, and yet, the Venatori seemed endless. It didn’t help that Bull was lying behind him, bleeding out and unconscious. One of the Venatori had caught him with the blade of his staff and eventually, Bull had just sagged into a heap on the ground.

“Fasta vass,” Dorian grit out, hissing flames out from between his teeth. It was weak, barely a flicker of heat. A rather bold statement to how tired he was. The Inquisitor and Varric was nowhere to be seen and that just made it all worse. There was only so long he could protect Bull before the Venatori finally overpowered him.

“Na via lerno victoria,” one of the Venatori yelled and Dorian grit his teeth, pulling as much as he could on his reserves to create a somewhat weak, but still large wall of fire in between them. His eyesight blurred and he wavered, feeling his knees give in. The earth grated into his knees as he fell, but Dorian just grit his teeth, heaving for breath as he turned to look at Bull. He didn’t look any better than he did a while ago. The Qunari was paler now, still unaware of what was going on. The mage dragged a hand over his cheek and it came back bloody. He held it out as he stared down at it. There was one thing he could do, but to fall to that low.

“Kaffas,” he cursed when the firewall gave in and sizzled out. “Festis bei umo canavarum, amatus…” he grit out and struggled to his feet. Dorian raised his staff and with it, raised the dead. There weren’t many, but with their attacks, Dorian could spare time to summon up a little more mana. It wasn’t enough, but it would hold for as long as possible.

“Kill the mage,” a Venatori yelled. Dorian shook his head to get some of the fog out of his brain. Gazing over his shoulder, at Bull, he smiled fondly and cast a barrier around the Qunari. Bull twitched, but didn’t wake. It was a little infuriating, really, but Dorian could live with it.

“Vitae benefaria, amatus.” Dorian then turned and rushed right into the fray, unsteady feet making it hard to keep up the attack. But he wasn’t some weak southern Circle mage. Dorian was a proud mage of Tevinter, and any self respecting mage knew how to use the blade on their staff. He ignored how one mages staff blade grazed him, ripping through clothes and skin, but not deep enough to be a lethal hit. His vision darkened as his knees gave in and he crashed to the ground. Venatori circled him and one blade was placed right on his neck. Dorian coughed blood and gurgled.

“Traitor,” a mage hissed at him and Dorian laughed, choking on it and coughing up blood. He turned his head a little, looking over at where Bull lay, barrier flickering. Yes, he could take the chance. To fall so deep. It was worth it for Bull. Magic, warm and sizzling with unnatural power whipped up, within him and his hands throbbed with it.

“Blood magic can’t save you now, altus,” another mage sneered and Dorian chuckled wetly.

“I never intended to use it on myself,” he grit out. He lifted his hand, reaching out towards Bull and let the magic sizzle, shooting out from his fingers. The mages whirled around, but the barrier had been strengthened and Dorian could see how Bull’s wounds stitched together. The Qunari grit his teeth and took a deep breath. Dorian smiled as the magic finally failed him and he was yanked up by his collar. An arrow whizzed through the air, hitting a Venatori in the eye and sending him to the ground. Dorian’s head lulled to the side and he saw Bull twitching, waking and he smiled. “Amatus…” Dorian’s world went black.

* * *

 

Bull groaned as he woke. There was yelling, and magic sizzling through the air. The Inquisitor was shouting, her magic much more present than anything around them. And yet he barely felt it above a lay of magic that was very familiar. Bull didn’t quite jerk up as he realized that the magic settled on him was Dorian’s, but smelled of blood and lyrium. He almost knocked into a barrier that was flickering, breaking apart at the seams. The Inquisitor ran past him, staff ready and spirit blade in the other. Varric was nearby, sending arrow after arrow ahead, whilst cursing loudly. Last thing Bull could remember was fighting alongside Dorian and- Dorian! Bull’s head whipped around as he grabbed his axe, but stopped, blood running cold in his veins.

“Do-” He just stared. Dorian had collapsed, hanging from a Venatori’s arm by the collar. The mage’s head had lolled back and his eyes were closed, blood covering more of his face than not. Bull could both smell and see dark red, sinister magic still fizzling at the mage’s fingers, but it was dying out quickly, along with the barrier around Bull. The Venatori released Dorian and the mage dropped to the ground, far too still for the usually energetic mage. The Qunari saw red. The Venatori probably barely saw him move before Bull had his hand locked around the mage’s neck.

“Release me you fuckin-”

“Or what, basra?” Bull snarled. “Parshaara, dathrasi! Katara. Shok, saarebas, I will kill you regardless.” The Venatori did indeed start to struggle, but Bull just dug his fingers deep into the mage’s neck, strangling him. It took too long, however, so Bull just shook him and the mages neck snapped. He dropped the body and threw himself into the frey, tearing mages left and right, not at all conscious of the damage he took.

“Bull!” the Inquisitor yelled. Bull snarled and swung his axe, sending two heads flying clean of their owners shoulders. “Bull, stop!” Bull grabbed a mage and sent him flying. He put the axe right into a Venatori’s chest and the mage spasmed and screamed, blood splattering everywhere.

“Shit, Tiny.” Bull slammed into a mage that got a little bit too close for comfort.

“Parshaara! Teth a, Bull!” Bull froze, almost dropping his axe. The world slowly sizzled back into colors. The Venatori was fleeing, chased by Inquisition soldiers. The Qunari slowly turned, staring at the Inquisitor, who glowered at him, lips pressed into a thin line. “Calm down, Bull,” she snarled at him and he swallowed. In times like this, she reminded him very much of his Tama, but then she sighed and crouched beside Dorian, hands glowing green.

“Shit, he looks bad,” Varric commented. The Inquisitor nodded, then stood, eyes still alight with anger and called a few soldiers over.

“Take Dorian to the camp, now. Varric go with them.” Both the soldiers and Varric knew better than to stick around. Two soldiers gently hauled Dorian up and carried him off as fast as they could. Bull looked around. There were corpses everywhere. Dorian’s earlier wrath still evident, but Bull’s own wreckage laid on top. “Talk.”

“Boss. Shit, I- fucking-” Bull stopped and shook his head, closing his eye tightly.

“You lost control, Bull. Do not apologize for doing so because you want to protect Dorian,” she told him and he opened his eye to look at her. She came closer. “You know why I stopped you?” she asked.

“No,” Bull answered truthfully. He honestly didn’t.

“Because Dorian would have been a wreck had you gone down while fighting like a crazy vashoth,” she answered.

“I am a tal-vashoth,” Bull stated and she nodded.

“You’ve always been a tal-vashoth, Bull. You’ve just lied to yourself for the whole time.” She stepped right up to him, and even then, he was still taller than her. Not by much, but still taller and yet, he felt smaller than her when she crossed her arms. “I know you care for Dorian and I know it’s not a feeling you’re used to, at least not to this extent, but think about Dorian’s feelings in this matter as well.” Bull blinked. He knew Dorian cared for him, the mage had tried to deny it for himself for a long time, maybe longer than Bull had known.

“Do I not?” Bull asked, a little defensive perhaps.

“Bull, do you remember what wounds you had? Before you went down?” she asked then and he nodded slowly. A deep wound in the gut, a gash across his arm, deep enough to show bone and a ruined knee. Now that he thought about it, he realized that there was no pain from the aforementioned places, even with adrenaline speeding through him. Bull looked down, frowning in confusion. There was no deep wounds, no cuts or gashes, only lingering scars. The only wounds he had, was from snapping and going into the fray of Venatori.

“What-” Dorian was no healer, excelled on the dead rather than the living, and yet, Dorian seemed to have healed them. The smell of the mage’s blood still lingered on his body, hot and unnaturally sweet.

“Bull, Dorian used blood magic on you,” the Inquisitor told him and Bull froze.

“What?” he asked, voice far too distant for his own mind to follow.

“That does say a lot about how desperate he was, doesn’t it? Dorian was willing to go against everything he believed in, everything he feared to help you, instead of himself. Bull, he could have saved himself just fine with that magic, but instead he healed you.” Bull shuddered. Dorian. His kadan had used blood magic to save Bull. Dorian, who hated blood magic, who had nearly been on the receiving end of it once. His Dorian who smiled and joked, who cried and had nightmares about what his father had tried to do.

“Fuck!” he cursed, loudly.

“Dorian loves you so much that even blood magic is something he’s willing to use to save you. So you better own up to him and stay the fuck alive, got it?” Adaar snarled at him and Bull nodded dumbly. “Good, go get checked out. I’ll talk with you later.

* * *

 Dorian made his way up the stairs towards the room he shared with Bull. The Qunari had been nowhere to be seen since they’d returned to Skyhold. He’d all but disappeared after being glued to Dorian’s side for the whole trip back. Even though Bull hadn’t said a word since the battle itself. Adaar had made sure Dorian knew exactly what she felt about him using blood magic, but almost made sure he knew how proud she was for doing it for Bull. Told him to suck it up and go see the brooding Qunari before she sauntered off in the direction of Cullen’s office. So, the mage had done as he was told, but had paused outside the door.

“You can come in,” came a muffled call and Dorian did, slowly, closing the door after himself and leaning against it. He bit his lips and slowly looked up and over at Bull. The Qunari was sitting on the bed, watching him intently. It was infuriating, terrifying and so damn arousing all at the same time when Bull’s eye bore into him like that. It was like he was seeing right into his damn soul.

“Um, Bull…” Dorian began, then sighed and slumped. “Venhedis, I’m sorry okay. I know you don’t like magi-” the mage startled to a stop when Bull’s hands slammed into the door on either side of his head. Dorian hadn’t even heard the warrior move, but then again, Bull was known for being both silent and nimble.

“Pashaara. Don’t you fucking dare apologize, kadan,” Bull growled and Dorian’s eyes widened in shock. “You went and used blood magic to save me, that’s both stupidly heroic and amazingly… sappy…” Bull’s words trailed off in a sigh. “Fuck, kadan.” The Qunari leaned down, pressed his forehead to Dorian’s, startling the mage more than it should have.

“Bull?”

“Fuck. I love you so much, Dorian.” The mage stilled and opened his mouth to try and say something, but choose instead to leap forward and crush his lips to Bull’s. His arms wound their way up and around Bull’s neck and the warrior groaned, wrapping an arm around Dorian, the other coming to rest against the side of Dorian’s head, thumb stroking across the darkened skin were a cut had been. Dorian sighed into the kiss and let his own hands wander.

“I- Bull, I need- amatus,” Dorian babbled against Bull’s lips and the Qunari chuckled into the kiss. The mage’s wounds had all but healed, mere marks were before he’d bled. Bull’s own scars would never disappear. Such was marks of blood magic.

“You sappy, kind hearted fob. I’ve got you, kadan,” Bull answered, lifting Dorian bodily off the floor and carried him back to the bed. Dorian groaned, letting himself be manhandled onto the bed, divested of his clothes and left to watch as Bull did the same and returned with a vial of oil. Dorian groaned at the sight, already aroused enough that his cock was rising. Bull’s own cock was twitching, filling with blood.

“Kaffas, just- I need you to- fuck me,” Dorian groaned, hand trailing down to grab his cock, stroking it. Bull hummed and sat down beside Dorian, pulling him into his lap. The man lay down across his thighs, ass presented to the Qunari like it was Satinalia and Bull had gotten the best gift of the year. Dorian groaned and pushed his hips up, and Bull rubbed his hands over the flesh, making the mage whine and shudder. Bull didn’t do what Dorian thought he would though. Instead Bull grasped one of his thighs and spread him, then poured the cold oil all over his ass. Dorian cursed, trembling as the cold oil ran down, over his hole and down, over his balls and probably over Bull’s thigh as well.

“Dorian.” Bull’s voice had him turning his head, shuddering at the revenant look Bull had on his face as his fingers trailer Dorian’s inner thigh and right up to his balls, starting to fondle them. Dorian moaned and writhed. Bull’s other hand stayed still on Dorian’s lower back.

“W-what?” Dorian asked, breathlessly. Bull’s fingers trailed up to press against his hole. Dorian groaned and closed his eyes for a second. The Qunari pressed a finger into him, just testing the grounds or something as he pushed the digit deep, then pulled out. Dorian gasped and opened his eyes to stare up at Bull. None of this was what Dorian really wanted right now and Bull no doubt knew that. Something in Bull’s eye changed.

“I’m not going to spank you for what happened,” the Qunari stated and Dorian stilled, then frowned, realizing Bull had found him out, as he always did.

“W-why not?” Dorian managed to ask, narrowing his eyes at Bull, who stilled and pulled his hand away from the mage.

“Because you’ve done nothing wrong,” Bull replied, like it was the most obvious thing. Dorian jerked up, almost losing balance as he got up to glare at the warrior. “You made a choice, big guy. I’m not going to punish you for saving my life,” Bull told him, softly now. Dorian gaped at him, then anger flared and he stepped away, fire igniting at his fingertips, and his breath came out as dark smoke. Bull’s eye trailed the smoke.

“I used blood magic, you big oaf! You don’t like magic and I could have killed you! If that isn’t enough of a reaso-” Dorian yelped when Bull grabbed him and roughly pulled him into a tight hug. The mage struggled, pushing at his chest, but the warrior was much stronger than Dorian was, something they both knew and eventually, Dorian stopping fighting. “You… stupid… amatus” Dorian murmured weakly.

“Hey, big guy, it’s not bad. You didn’t have to, but you did, so good on you,” Bull murmured and Dorian settled a little more, but still tense. Bull was right, he supposed. Dorian didn’t need to be punished for that, but he wanted, no, needed to be spanked. If not for that, then for something else. Bull must have noticed because he smirked. “Well, there’s always going into close combat with a few dozen Venatori…” he trailed off and Dorian nodded quickly, squirming in Bull’s hold. The warrior released him only long enough for Dorian to settle back across his lap and wasted no time rubbing Dorian’s ass. The mage’s erection had flagged, but was coming back with vengeance.

“B-Bull…” Dorian gasped, before Bull had even started and the Qunari chuckled.

“I’m here, kadan. Ready?” Dorian was nodding even before he’d finished asking. Bull just chuckled more and then raised his hand, slapping Dorian across his ass. The mage gasped and arched, eyes going wide as he clutched the sheets. Three more times and Dorian was moaning, rutting against his thigh. Eight more and Dorian was sobbing, desperate for release. Release Bull didn’t seem willing to give. “Now what do you say, kadan?”

“I’m sorry-” Dorian gasped wetly, eyes clenched shut. Bull rubbed his ass, thumb dragging across the worst patches of skin that was no doubt swollen and red. “Sorry I used-” Bull stilled and pulled his hand away. Dorian’s eyes shot open just as he realized what he’d said. “Kaffas. I mean- fuck.” He couldn’t focus on the words, much less a whole sentence. Bull chuckled softly and his hand returned, settling on one thigh. Dorian relaxed.

“Come now, you can say it. Can’t you, kadan?” Dorian nodded quickly, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, startled when Bull’s hand left him, coming back into contact with his ass. Dorian’s eyes opened and he cried out.

“Kaffas! I’m sorry- sorry I ran into the battle-” He got another slap, harder now.

“And?” Bull asked.

“Sorry I disregarded- ah!” Another slap. “ M-my safety during battle and- ahnd didn’t find the others! Fuhck!” Dorian cursed and sobbed, shuddering as Bull’s hand came to a stop, finally and just soothingly rubbing his thighs instead.

“Good boy,” Bull murmured and Dorian relaxed despite himself. The Qunari’s hand wandered between his thighs and grabbed his balls, fondling just a bit too much on the hard side, but it was everything Dorian wanted, but still not enough. He moaned and arched, trembling. “And since you’ve been such a good boy, a reward would be in store.”

“Hnng… yesh,” Dorian garbled, shuddering. Two thick, wet fingers pressed into him then and the mage moaned, writhing and shaking beneath Bull’s experienced hands. While he didn’t initially like having oil poured over his body, this was certainly a benefit since Bull didn’t waste any time continuing his previous finger fucking. “B-Bull- amatus.”

“I’ve got you, kadan. Just relax,” Bull murmured and Dorian did, the air leaving his lungs by sharp drags every time Bull’s fingers pushed deeper and grazed that one spot. The Tevinter had troubles laying still by then, tempted to push back onto Bull’s fingers, but didn’t want this moment to end. Torturous dilemmas.

“Fuck me, Bull. Fu- kaffas, amatus,” Dorian moaned, arched his ass up and pushed back against Bull’s fingers. Normally the Qunari would stretch him till he could fit three fingers in, but this time, he just pulled away and grabbed him roughly, lifting him like he weighed nothing and settled Dorian in his lap, his own, heavy cock pressing up against Dorian’s ass. The mage shuddered. “Fuck, yes.”

“You are so fucking gorgeous like this,” Bull commented as he held onto Dorian with one hand, whilst the other guided his cock so he could press it into Dorian. The mage’s mouth fell open and he gasped, eyes widening at the delicious stretch. It was almost too much, Bull wasn’t small by any means. His fingers usually helped, since they were much thicker than normal human fingers, but this was still a big stretch. The head of Bull’s cock finally pressed into him and the Tevinter groaned loudly.

“P-please, Bull,” Dorian gasped and Bull groaned, grabbing Dorian’s hips, fingers digging into his skin, no doubt leaving marks as he dragged Dorian down into his lap, far more quicker than usual. The sudden stretch, and the shock of being filled so quickly had Dorian arching backward and shouting, fingers shooting up to grab at Bull. One hand settled around his neck, the other grabbed a horn. Bull just grunted and held Dorian still, allowing him a moment for his body to get used to Bull’s girth. The mage leaned into him, pressing his lips into the crook of Bull’s neck.

“Fuck- kadan. Feels good, always so good,” Bull groaned and Dorian let out a noise he would never admit was close to a whimper. The Qunari’s large hands twitched and moved him then, Dorian merely a puppet in his arms. A boneless body for him to use. Dorian gasped and moaned helplessly when the warrior raised him up, then slammed him down onto his cock, far less careful this time and Dorian shouted his pleasure into Bull’s neck. He bit into the skin to try and stifle some of the noises he was making, but it was mostly futile.

“Bull- f-fuck. Bull, please. Oh, amatus,” Dorian moaned against the Qunari’s thick skin, barely aware he was drooling all over him. Bull groaned in reply and used his immense strength to keep up the hard, fast rhythm he was using while fucking Dorian senseless. Dorian moaned, his own cock getting the friction between their bodies. The tips of Bull’s fingers reached into the areas of skin that was most likely still red, wet with oil and marked by his hands. Dorian gasped and arched, shuddering from the slight pain that came from the sensitivity.

“Defransdim,” Bull suddenly grunted, then turned, rolling them over and Dorian gasped. “Let me see you,” the warrior continued and Dorian allowed himself to fall backward, hands falling over his head, giving Bull a full view of his body. The Qunari crawled further onto the bed and Dorian’s lower half was lifted into the air. His cock lay heavy against his stomach, twitching at every little thing. At this rate, Dorian would come, completely untouched.

“Ah, fuck-” Dorian gasped and arched when Bull thrust into him, just about bending him in half when he leaned down to capture the man’s lips. Dorian moaned into the kiss and shuddered, eyes falling closed and he just let himself be fucked right off into his orgasm. He cried out when he came, thighs twitching as his cock jerked and Bull groaned loudly above him. A few more thrusts later, and Bull buried himself as deep as he could into Dorian and moaned through his own orgasm.

“Shit, kadan. You feel so good,” the warrior grunted, in between kisses and Dorian hummed, so relaxed he almost felt numb. His brain most certainly was. He opened his eyes, blinking the world back into existence and smiled, all silly, against Bull’s lips. The Qunari pulled away to give him a smirk that was pretty similar and his softening cock slipped out of Dorian in the process. The warrior’s hands wandered, pressing only shortly into the bruises on Dorian’s hips before they wandered up his chest and one came up to rest against Dorian’s cheek. “Fuck, kadan.”

“Yeah, likewise,” Dorian murmured before they lapsed into silence. There was no way this position was good on Bull’s knee, but the Qunari didn’t seem to care, at least he didn’t show any discomfort, nor voice it. Bull’s thumb brushed across his cheek and Dorian found himself smiling again, far more silly than anything he’d showed before. Dorian met Bull’s eye and the warrior returned to smile. There was so much fondness in his own eye that Dorian almost felt like shrinking into the bed, but then Bull chuckled and leaned down, pressed his lips to Dorian’s. The mage couldn’t help it when the Qunari pulled back a little. “Avanna, amatus.” Bull chuckled.

“Avanna, to you too, kadan,” Bull murmured, then trailed kisses up to the mage’s forehead and the man huffed, puffing his cheeks a little, but Bull just continued to shower him with kisses. The last one came back to his lips and Dorian huffed into the kiss, but let the warrior sweep him away anyway, but then Bull pulled away and looked him dead in the eyes. “You are so good to me, Dorian.” The mage’s heart swelled at the words.

“Bull…” Dorian began, but the words got stuck in his throat. Bull smiled.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to say it, big guy. I know.” Dorian nodded and swallowed, but Bull just continued to smile so instead, the mage thought of something else to say. Or in this case, ask.

“Bull, what does def- deph- err… defra…” Dorian frowned.

“Defransdim?” Bull inquired, amused and Dorian nodded, eyebrows knit together as he watched Bull’s expression turn from amusement to sheepishness, which wasn’t a common occurrence. “Well, strict translation would be a man’s genitals… so, dick and balls?” Dorian had half a mind to gape at the warrior, but instead burst out laughing.

“Andraste’s ass, Bull,” Dorian gasped through his laughter, twitching in Bull’s hold.

“Hey, it’s better than saartoh nehrappan,” Bull told him and Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Strap-on cock.” Dorian spluttered and shoved a fist into his mouth to stop the noise that could have been a borderline cackle

“Fucking- really?!”

“Yep, pretty sure the boss uses it,” Bull continued on and Dorian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Th-that explains the Commander’s limp the other day, yes,” the mage managed to wheeze out. Bull grinned back at him. “Oh, let up, you big oaf! Leave them to their fun.” Bull was the one laughing then. Dorian smiled up at him, fingers wistfully finding their ways to one of Bull’s scars, ones left behind by magic.

“Hey, kadan. It’s okay,” Bull told him and suddenly Dorian realized the Qunari had stopped laughing and was watching. Dorian bit his bottom lip, but choose to bury the guilt deep and instead shake his head.

“I was just thinking it should have been bigger. It looks too tiny for you to brag you got it because of blood magic.” Bull’s eye widened and then he was laughed, rolling to the side and the bed creaked dangerously beneath them. Dorian watched fondly as the Qunari shook with laughter.

“You never fail… to amaze me, kadan,” the warrior gasped out between chuckles. Dorian’s smile softened.

“Likewise, amatus.”


End file.
